


Reunion

by annegoddamn



Series: Like a Wish Come True [15]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Confusion, Cracky, Cute, F/F, Namek, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annegoddamn/pseuds/annegoddamn
Summary: Alls well that ends well, and all that jazz.





	Reunion

Gohan hesitantly approached Bulma. "Miss Bulma," he said. "Can I stay at your house, tonight?"

Bulma knelt down, in front of him. "Why do you ask?"

He blushed, as he looked down. "I didn't do all of my homework, and I don't want mom to find out."

She laughed, and patted his head. "Of course. We won't let your mother find out."

"Gonna have a hard time hiding that."

She looked up at Piccolo. "What do you mean?" He nodded his head towards the sky. There was a large hovercraft coming in to land. Before the motors could stop, the door flew open and Chi-Chi jumped out onto the grass. She came running over to them, and Gohan shut his eyes tightly, expecting the worst.

Chi-Chi nearly tackled him, in a hug. "Oh, I'm so happy you're okay!" She started moving him around, checking for any injuries. "Are you okay? Does anything hurt? Are you bleeding?"

"I'm fine, mom. I missed you, too."

Then, to his surprise, Chi-Chi gently pushed him to the side, and focused her attention on Bulma. "Oh, tell me you're okay, too!"

Bulma put her hands on her shoulders. "Hey, I'm fine," she said. "You worry too much."

She shook her head and sighed. "I know, I know. It's just been a rough month, without you."

"Believe me: I felt the same way. Don't worry: we'll have plenty of time to catch up on that, later." Bulma stood up, taking Chi-Chi's hand and bringing her up, too. She addressed the rout of Namekians. "How about we all go back to my place? You all can stay there until you get your planet back."

The new Grand Elder Moori clasped his hands, in appreciation. "Thank you, Miss Bulma. We appreciate your hospitality."

Bulma glanced over her shoulder. "You're welcome to come, too, grumpy pants." Vegeta scoffed, and turned his head.

"HEY," Chi-Chi screamed. "MY GIRLFRIEND'S TALKING TO YOU, SO YOU BETTER LISTEN!"

Gohan looked up at his mother, in confusion. He had no idea what that meant. "Girlfriend?"

Bulma and Chi-Chi looked down at Gohan, their faces red with embarrassment. They glanced at each other awkwardly, before Chi-Chi cleared her throat. "Well, uh, Gohan... how about we all go back to Bulma's house and we can explain everything there."

"O..kay..." Gohan followed his mother and Bulma, a little weirded out by how they were acting. Piccolo rolled his eyes. He thought he had heard Yamcha talking about this. Earth women were strange creatures, to be sure.


End file.
